The Aftermath
by Hyperion
Summary: Reed Grimace a younbg man with great fighting skills and dreams heads into Garden to fulfill them. Howeverr Garden is not always the best place to achieve Dreams!!


Final Fantasy VIII series: The Aftermath   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hyperblade AKA Hyperion:  
  
Hello and greeting to the reader. Yes I'm at it again. I'll try and make this more  
  
cool and dandy then the last Fanfic. This Fanfic has nothing to do with any of the other   
  
fic's. It's a whole new fresh start. Yes Reed's name will be used and I own him in this fic  
  
as well. All other charectors from the game are owned by Square Soft. Also this may not have  
  
much about sorcresses and magic, It's just about the normal lives that will resume after Ulti  
  
mecca's defeat enjoy!  
  
E-mail: hassanjm09@hotmail.com  
  
OR  
  
webmaster@ffeternity.com  
  
P.S: In each part I will be telling you which midi to play from the FFVIII midi's, they can  
  
be found aT FantasySquare.com. I want to make a feel of realism in this fic so I highly   
  
recomend playing these while reading.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
---------  
  
Prologue:  
  
---------  
  
It has been 12 months since the defeat of Ultimecca.Squall and his friend tend to go  
  
back to thier normal life, The Garden has been rebuilt better than ever. Having a big Cafeteria  
  
(5 floors), Parking lot(3 floors), and has a swiming pool which runs through the whole Garden.  
  
The Garden now has many instructors, students leading to a very arge Dormitory. Squall has stepped  
  
down as leader and Seifer Almasy has been forgiven and has taken the SeeD test. He passed and is  
  
now serving as A rankng SeeD. Laugna Lorie is still running Esthar which is now not the silent city  
  
but is the richest and most trading city in all the world. There are many new cities in Centra which  
  
has been cleaned of monsters. How will life proceed? Read on Anxious reader!!!  
  
============================  
  
Chapter I: The new arrivals |  
  
============================  
  
(midi: none)  
  
  
  
It was raining. Water was falling from the sky gently droping on into  
  
the earths floor. Reed looked at the window very amused. He usually liked Rain  
  
but on a day like this? why? why should it happen? This was The day Reed was   
  
going to join SeeD. He had been training all his life as well as studying in  
  
the best Schools. He was preety smart and liked challenges, as well as computers  
  
and video games. He was an A class hacker and knew everything when it came to   
  
Computers. He was also the best Video Game player in his town, which was Dollet.  
  
He had moved once from Deiling City when he was little but now he eighteen years   
  
old. Reed breathed deeply as read a sign Balamb 45 Km. He had been on this train  
  
from 5 o'clock in the morning and it was now 4:45 p.m . Reed retired back into his  
  
cabin and feel asleep instantly.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
(midi: Balamb Garden)  
  
Squall looked back at Rinoa, who was as eagerly waiting outside the Headmaster's  
  
office. Man she sure does look tired. I wonder If she's been studying too much. Rinoa was  
  
majoring in Pysics at Garden, as well as doing work as a SeeD. Garden was now also the best  
  
top notch school and college in the world. It not only trained the SeeD's but also educated  
  
them in the basics of everything. After that it was your own choice if you wanted to major   
  
in any subject. Rinoa noticed that Squall was woriedly looking at her.  
  
"What's the matter Squall? Is my face desolving?" joked Rinoa.  
  
"No no there's nothing wrong with your face," replied Squall quickly.  
  
"Your so cute, you took it seriously," said Rinoa, as she smiled.  
  
"Whatever," they both said at the same time. Then they began to laugh. Even Squall did'nt mind  
  
laughing now and then. Then the Headmaster's door opened. "Sir" they said as they saluted. "At  
  
ease," replied Cid." I see that you know that today more new students will be arriving. So I want  
  
you two as well as a few other SeeD's to show them around. Take them to Balamb, let them buy clothes  
  
and whatever else they need. Then bring them back by 7 sharp. They will then select thier positions  
  
and take thier introduction tests. Then tose who are becoming SeeD's will select thier weapons. Then   
  
that all I guess." just then a voice of a Shumi Garden Faculty member came,"Headmaster, you are needed  
  
in the Water pool's agenda,". The Garden faculty had returned with NORG to Garden. NORG had been sorry  
  
for his past deed's and repaided by rebuilding the Garden six months earlier. "Hmmm, there are so many  
  
afairs at running this Garden, See you then, The new students should arrive by 5:30 p.m," said Cid as   
  
he headed back into his office.  
  
"Rinoa,' said Squall as she was about to leave.  
  
"Yes?" replied Rinoa.  
  
"Rinoa, you look preety tired, did you study the whole night again yesterday?" asked Squall.  
  
"Yes I did don't worry I'm okay," said Rinoa as she lightly kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Okay Rinoa, see you at the ball," said Squall as he headed towards the training centre while Rinoa headed  
  
towards the Library.  
  
----------------------------------------------------   
  
(midi: Balamb town/ Breezy)  
  
  
  
Crystie prepared to unload her bags as the train came to a stop. They had reeched Balamb, from here on  
  
it was Balamb Garden. Crystie still did'nt know how her mother ahd convinced her to come here. "Esthar Garden is  
  
good but Balamb is better when it comes to fighting. You'll like it there, it's much cozier and much more fun."  
  
those words she rememberred. Oh wel, I think this place will be okay after all. As she was getting out of the car  
  
she tripped and fell outside on somebody. "Oops, sorry," she said very embarressed indeed. Just as she had reached  
  
Balamb she was getting clumsy. "It's fine," said the boy who she had fallen on. He was tall, looked about her age,  
  
Had blach hair, Was alittle muscular and was cool looking with his Bike riding gloves, Jacket and Dark Blue Shirt.   
  
"It could've happened with anyone," he said as he helped her up, and her bags. "Thanks, Umm..," asked Crystie.   
  
"Reed, Reed Grimace, and you?" he asked. "Crystie Sanders," She replied. "Okay Crystie I think your also a new  
  
student of Balamb Garden?" he asked. "Yeah, how'd you guess?" she asked," Are you the one picking me up?". 'No, No  
  
I'm also a new student like you, There are tons of other guys, new going to Balamb Garden so I figured you were too,"  
  
He explained. Just then A guy cam towards them, and where there were other students. "Yo everybody, I'm Zell Dintch,  
  
pleased to meet ya all, I'll be showin you guys around." so get your things and follow me," sadi the boy. He was most  
  
probably 18, (her age). He had Blond hair set by gel, which gave them the punk like style, He had a tatoo on one side   
  
of his face. She picked up her bags and followed him towards a Bus. They departed for Garden as everyone entered. She  
  
sat next to a girl with a long brown hair which was hung by a pigtail. "Hi," She said politely. "Hi, I'm Jessica,"   
  
replied the girl." I'm Crystie," she said. Then they began to talk freely along the way. As the Bus neared Garden   
  
They had talked alot.   
  
------------------------------------------------------   
  
(midi: Balamb Garden)  
  
Reed was more fascinated from Garden the minute he entered. He knew he would most surely would like it here.  
  
Hmm, now I know why dad suggested i should come here and achieve my dream. This is going to be the best place. Lets  
  
hope I can cope wih the training here. I trained my best but I still may not kknow much. Sure I learned GF and junctions  
  
from Alex. Alex was Reed's cousin who had been one of the top students of Dollet's Garden. ( HYPERBLADE: Yes there is  
  
a Garden in every major city.) He had come here earlier and had suggested that reed come. "OK then, I told you where your  
  
dorms are, You can now go there unpack,a nd settle in, But you all have to be back by 6, Bring your money and you can shop  
  
while we visit Balamb city. Then at 7 we will back for your introductionary tests, then at 8 you guys will attend the SeeD  
  
ball. Classes start day after tommorow. Okay see ya in 30 minutes guys,' said Zell as every body headed for the Dorms.   
  
Reed opened his room which had a key card lock. Once he entered, he was totally amazed. There was a bed room, In the  
  
common room outside the Bed rooms (two bed rooms, like Squall's early dorm, in FFVIII). a small TV (HYPERBLADE: Yup TV is  
  
there, after defeating Adel, the communication resumed) a table, 2 bathrooms, and a small fridge. Man this sure is luxury   
  
I wonder who I'm sharring with? Reed unpacked as the other person was in the Bathroom. He set his things in hsi room and   
  
took a quick shower and went outside to explore the Garden for the reamaining time.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------   
  
(midi: Balamb town/ breezy)   
  
Reed walked on as he looked at the shops. Hmmm, nothing much of interest here. I did get everything I needed at  
  
Dollet. Just as it looked as Reed was going home empty handed he saw a computers and electronics store. I guess I'll find  
  
something of interest there. He walked in and found the store to be amazing. Man this shop has stuff that has'nt even hit  
  
Deiling city yet, wow, I guess Esthar imports here first. Reed scanned the items and found one sutiblle for his needs. It  
  
was a mini wrist watch computer. Reed payed the money and looked around a little more. He visited the music section and  
  
picked up a Disc man with the CD album,"Eyes on me" and old album but one of his favorites. after paying for the things,  
  
Reed headed back to Bus where most of the students had returned from the shopping. Well I guess I'll really like it here  
  
thought Reed as the Bus returned to Garden.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
(midi: Timber Owls)  
  
Reed breathed Deeply as he answered the question sin the introduction test. Hmm, my GF is Assasin.   
  
my age's 18, I passed college in the age of 17, yup I think thats about it. Reed gave the paper one final look  
  
and then handed it in. Reed walked out still thinking if he had done everything right. Oh well ...  
  
"Yo man, Reed, how' it go?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
"Fine, Alex, I think I've got everything right," replied red.  
  
"Cool, you know, I think you know everything and will qualify early," said Alex. (Alex is Reed's cousin)  
  
"Thanks," said Reed.  
  
"Well see ya at the ball," said Alex as he left.  
  
Hmm, the ball, I guess I'll go get ready. Reed walked to his Dorm and found that his roomate had not arrived.  
  
I guess I'm alone. though Reed as he adjusted the shower's temperature.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
(midi: Waltz for the Moon)  
  
Reed smiled as he saw Alex and a girl dance. Alex had actually never thought about a girl and there he was  
  
dancing with her. Reed walked and saw Zell, the person what had shown him around the Garden talking to a girl with Pigtails.  
  
"No prob, Erika, I'll do it," said Zell.  
  
"Thanks, Zell," said Erika.  
  
Reed walked on froward and saw two people who were famous around the world. Squall Liuonheart and Rinoa Heratilly.  
  
(HyperBlade: Rinoa lost her powers when she and Squall went through time compression.) They were dancing as well.  
  
"Hey Squall, this does bring back memories,' said Rinoa.  
  
"Yeah, this was where we first met and I first danced with someone," said Squall.  
  
Reed smiled as he walked on. There some one called him.  
  
"Hey Reed, fancy meeting you here," said The person.  
  
"Hey, so you went to garden after graduating eh?" asked Reed. It was his best Friend from college, Zack.  
  
"Nope, I'm new like you," said Zack.  
  
"So, what's going on, hows life?," asked Reed.  
  
"Cool, Lee's here too, we both decided to come here, It's great that your here too," replied Zack.  
  
"So where is tall dark and handsome?" asked Reed as he started to laugh. That was how Reed used to tease Lee.  
  
" He's by the wall overthere, well see ya, I've to do something " pointed Zack as he headed towards a girl.  
  
As Reed headed nearer he found that Lee wasn't alone. There was a girl with him trying to ask him to dance  
  
I guess he has'nt changed, still being the shy guy.  
  
"Hey Lee, remember me?" said Reed.  
  
"Yo, Reed, your here too that's great," said Lee.  
  
"Hi Reed," said the girl.  
  
"Hey Crystie," said Reed. It was the girl who had fallen on him earlier.  
  
"So are you guys gonna dance or stay by the wall?" asked Reed as he smiled.  
  
"He won't come," said Crystie.  
  
" Come in Lee, don't be Shy," said Reed as he gently shoved Lee into the dance floor with Crystie.  
  
"Okay, fine" said Lee n defeat.  
  
As Lee and Crystie started to dance Zack aproached.   
  
"Man Lee is handsome, Crystie's beautiful, great combination," said Zack.  
  
"Yeah they do look great," said Reed smiling.  
  
"hey your not ugly either," said Zack.  
  
"Cut it out," said Reed.  
  
"No I mean it, you look handsome too," said Zack as he headed off.  
  
"Yeah right,"said Reed as he watched the fire works alone, just the way he liked.  
  
I guess this palce will be great, all my pals are here, I'm confortable already. Reed Smiled  
  
as Crystie as Lee waved. He the retired to his room, this party was going to stay for two days and so   
  
Reed went to sleep. (Hyperblade: There is a rare side effect after every 2 simesters, The sun can't be  
  
seen for 2 days, so the party stays for two days)  
  
=================================================================  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hyperblade:  
  
Chapter one finshed, how was it? tell me, part two will definatley come in a few days,  
  
please give comments. you are playing the midi's, cool.  
  
E-mail: hyperblade@fantasysquare.com   
  
OR  
  
hyperiongunblade971@hotmail.com   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
